Another Fate
by Burning Blue Steel
Summary: What if the warning of a horrible future came from... Vegeta? Complete
1. Burning Vengeance

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ... or maybe I do... naw.  
  
(set to "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park)  
  
The Z-senshi stood on the edge of a hill over-looking the vast plain of land where Frieza and King Cold had just landed, busily arranging troops for an assault on Earth. The situation seemed hopeless. Even Piccolo and Vegeta combined would hardly even stand a chance against the wrath of the tyrannical Ice-jins, especially with Frieza's cybernetic upgrade.  
  
"Fucking bastards," growled Vegeta, grinding his teeth together. "Damn Kakarot didn't finish the job when he had the chance!"  
  
Suddenly, the group froze, all sensing something astounding, something... impossible.  
  
"Do... you guys feel that?" stammered Krillin.  
  
"It's an enormous power," said Piccolo. "I've never felt anything like it!"  
  
Everyone suddenly took on a look of even greater shock.  
  
"It's... Vegeta!" said Gohan.  
  
Vegeta whirled around quickly.  
  
"No it's not brat!" he snarled. "I'm standing right here!"  
  
"No Vegeta, he's right," said Piccolo softly. "It is your ki signature, but how?"  
  
"How's that possible!?" exclaimed Tien.  
  
"Just what we need," whined Bulma. "TWO Vegetas!"  
  
*Although that might not be so bad come to think of it!* she thought.  
  
Vegeta ignored her, still raging inside at what he felt, his "Badman" shirt fluttering in the wind. It was indeed his own ki signature, and the depths of its power were unimaginable. The Senshi kept their place at the top of the hill, now intently watching the figure that stood before the Colds and their hired killers.  
  
Frieza stared in disbelief at the figure before him, familiar but yet so different. The man stood with arms crossed over his muscled chest, his dirty red tank top, black vest and ripped leather pants augmenting his intense presence, not to mention his icy stare of hatred. His hard opal eyes were nearly burning ragged holes into the icy villain.  
  
"Well, it looks like this planet attracts all kinds of space trash and scrap metal."  
  
"Vegeta... my, oh my, it really is you!" cooed Frieza. "Isn't this a happy little gathering..."  
  
The man uncrossed his arms, running a hand through his short spiky hair, the sun glinting off of his black Saiyan boots. His expression soon turned into a maniacal grin as he pointed towards Frieza.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this you sick fucking bastard," he snarled.  
  
"Why Vegeta, such hostility," mocked Frieza. "Maybe I should deal with you once again while I wait for the little 'Super Monkey' to return. Perhaps another one of my pretty pink death beams through the heart will shut you up?"  
  
Vegeta lowered his gaze, shutting his eyes and smirking, adjusting his fingerless gloves.  
  
"So funny... besides, you'll be dead long before Kakarot returns."  
  
The Colds broke out into a fit laughter at the Prince's statement.  
  
"I do say," droned King Cold. "Perhaps he again thinks he's a Super Saiyan or something."  
  
This brought a low chuckle from Vegeta, who looked back up at the aliens, his dark eyes shimmering with a horrid kind of anticipation.  
  
"For once you say something half-way correct."  
  
The ground began to shake violently as the wind increased to a harsh velocity. Bits and pieces of the ground began to break and quickly rise into the air as Vegeta clenched his fists and bellowed with intensity and rage.  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY RACE AND MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, it can't be!!!" screamed Frieza, looking on in horror.  
  
Back on the hilltop, the Senshi reeled from the force of the second Vegeta's ki.  
  
"He's a... a Super... no!" growled Vegeta. "How!?"  
  
"Hit the deck!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Vegeta's hair shot up into thicker spikes and flashed brilliant golden platinum as he roared, shockwaves rolled off of his body. He stared Frieza right in the face as his eyes turned a familiar burning shade of teal. After another scream of pure emotional chaos and a blinding flash of light, it was complete.  
  
The dust cleared to reveal Frieza's worst nightmare. The infamous tyrant stumbled backwards, images of Goku pummeling him flashing through his panicked mind, the Saiyan's naïve innocence and goodness melted away by the ancient, raging power within him. He could not rid himself of the memory of Goku's glare and now he was staring at another that was much worse, filled with deadly intentions.  
  
Frieza was paralyzed with fear as Vegeta stalked towards him, the Super Saiyan's ki aura blazing around him like the fires of the river Styx. Power, rage, and pain all radiated from his being, weighing heavily on all of those who could sense it.  
  
"Where did he come from... and what's happened to him!!!???" muttered Piccolo.  
  
Shrieking in confusion, Frieza gathered power from his new cybernetic body and threw a massive blast at Vegeta, who looked on with contempt as he swatted the blast away into a nearby mountain range.  
  
In a flash Vegeta powered up, the force sending the lackey alien troops flying like any other piece of dirt would under the same force. He phased out, burying his foot in Frieza's face, sending the ice tyrant crashing into his father. The Ice-jins tried to scrap themselves off of the nearby cliff as Vegeta shot into the sky and began launching a storm of ki blasts at the duo. The planet reeled under the impact as the scorched aliens managed to narrowly avoid their fiery demise.  
  
Fate would not be so kind.  
  
"!!!!????WHERE IS THAT FUCKING MONKEY!!!!???" screamed Frieza.  
  
As if to answer, Vegeta phased in above the duo, his aura shrouding them. The Super Saiyan's outstretched palm was covering the face of King Cold.  
  
"YOU CAN'T!!!!!" roared Cold.  
  
An expressionless Vegeta unleashed a ki blast as point blank range, sending the now-burning ice titan hurtling to the ground, crashing into his ship.  
  
"I can do whatever I want."  
  
The resounding explosion was deafening. The Senshi shielded their eyes and braced themselves from the shockwaves.  
  
"GO VEGETA!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" yelled the original Vegeta.  
  
He snarled and looked back upon the battlefield.  
  
"What kind of madness if this!?"  
  
Meanwhile, Frieza's vision blurred with rage at the site of his father being vaporized.  
  
"DIE WITH THIS PATHETIC WORLD!!!"  
  
Frieza levitated to begin charging his Death Ball but, in an instant, he felt a ripping pain through his midsection. He tried to shriek in pain, but was only able to choke and cough, the Death Ball fading away. He slowly looked up into the blazing teal eyes of his nightmares, only this time they belonged to Vegeta.  
  
"Only... a monkey..."  
  
Vegeta's gaze narrowed, gritting his teeth.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both were shrouded in a brilliant blue explosion, shaking the planet to its core. As he and the other Senshi threw up ki shields to protect themselves from the heat and force of the attack, the original Vegeta still looked on in shock.  
  
"Big Bang Attack..." he stuttered. "That's a move I've been developing for months now!"  
  
The others stared at him in shock  
  
When the energy flames cleared, the other Vegeta still remained, smoking hand still outstretched. He stayed motionless for several seconds before his arm began to tremble as well as his staunch expression. He then lowered his arm and clenched his fists, his eyes squeezed shut and shuddering.  
  
In the wake of victory and raw emotion, the Super Saiyan reared back and screamed into the sky, his aura exploding around him. Frieza was gone.  
  
The Senshi now faced a new dilemma in the form of deciding how they were going to communicate with Vegeta's doppelganger.  
  
They had no idea as to the depth of the situation that would face them next. 


	2. How Is This Possible?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. It's actually been fairly strange to replace Future Trunks with a Future Vegeta. They are both such good characters and I thought a different twist on both of them could work out pretty well and yes, I do know that the term 'doppelganger' is not the exact correct term to describe a future counterpart but it close enough in this situation.  
  
Set to "Stillborn" by Black Label Society  
  
A strong gust of wind blew over the charred terrain, rustling the dust and fragments of the final battle of the once mighty Colds, their end brought about by a blazing avenger in the form of Vegeta. But how could it be Vegeta? The Prince was standing on a hill along with the other Senshi, but he was also hovering over the battlefield in the state of a triumphant Super Saiyan.  
  
The doppelganger floated down to the ground, looking up into the scattered clouds and closing his eyes. Slowly, the unholy blaze in his hair faded away as did the vicious teal in his eyes. His strained muscles relaxed as he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He turned his piercing gaze towards the group of warriors on the hilltop and crossed his arms, as if waiting for something.  
  
He had indeed been waiting for something for a very long time, but no one would know, at least not yet.  
  
Vegeta straightened out his shirt and took off, heading for an isolated area of untouched terrain. The other fighters, especially the original Vegeta, grimaced from what they sensed from him. Pain, such pain and frustration lay within him, something that not even Frieza could have ever caused. What could make him feel like that?  
  
Without a word, Vegeta dashed off after his Super Saiyan double.  
  
"Arrogant bastard," growled Piccolo, following behind him.  
  
The others soon joined in the pursuit. Yamcha was having a hard enough time keeping Bulma calm let alone mentally dealing with what was happening. The group eventually landed next to the other Vegeta on the windswept landscape, their eyes locked on to the strange visitor who stood with his back facing the group. The tension became too much to stand.  
  
"Face us, NOW!" demanded the original Vegeta.  
  
The other Prince snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"No one makes demands of me," he whispered, turning to face his counterpart. "Especially you."  
  
"WHY YOU!" snarled Vegeta, assuming a battle stance.  
  
"Vegeta don't!" exclaimed Tien.  
  
The other Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked.  
  
"The emotions you despise now will become the ones you cherish."  
  
The first Vegeta was taken aback.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
Their eyes now met for the first time, both sets hard, gleaming and cold like steel, their darkness not just coming from their color. The connection was instantaneous. The two Vegetas were so much alike, but yet the second was so much different, his spirit tarnished by something unknown, something the first Vegeta had yet to experience.  
  
Vegeta's doppelganger shifted his gaze to each person in the Senshi moving one by one. It passed from Tien, Choutsu, and then to Piccolo. He nodded to the Namek who returned the gesture out of newfound respect. His piercing gaze then fell upon Yamcha. Shockingly, Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!?" demanded Yamcha.  
  
"Nothing fool, it's just that I almost forgot what you looked like with your head still on your puny shoulders."  
  
Yamcha nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Hu... huh?"  
  
Next was Gohan, who stumbled and fell backwards as Vegeta's double approached him. Gohan slowly opened his tightly squeezed eyes and almost gasped in shock at seeing Vegeta's outstretched hand offering its assistance. The demi Saiyan slowly took the stranger's hand and was pulled to his feet, looking up at him with awe and wonder. The look was returned only with a sense of emptiness and loss.  
  
"You're still so damn innocent," whispered Vegeta. "Try your best to hang on to that, and your heritage."  
  
"Uh... OK Mr. Vegeta," stammered Gohan.  
  
Vegeta nodded and gave a ghost of a smile. It was good to see him again...  
  
"Mr. Vegeta," said Gohan. "You were a Super Saiyan when you beat Frieza and that big guy weren't you? Like my dad?"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked away.  
  
"Yeah kid, like your dad..."  
  
Finally, he turned to Bulma. To the shock of everyone, the second Vegeta's hard exterior seemed to immediately fall away when he saw her. Bulma gazed at him in wonderment. He was looking at her with... such kindness. She stood her ground as he slowly walked toward her, never taking his gaze away from her astonished face. Even Bulma could sense the intense feelings radiating from this new Vegeta. She had been dreaming of the Vegeta she knew looking at her like that for so long and here he was, in a way.  
  
The others, especially Yamcha, were too shocked to speak when Vegeta cupped her cheek in one of his strong hands and looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes. No one had ever looked at her quite like that before.  
  
*If he's so cold and mean, then how can he be this gentle?* thought Bulma.  
  
What she saw next made her heart melt. The Super Saiyan's eyes were shimmering. She raised a trembling hand and brushed the tears away from his face and then across the scar on his right cheek. He then took her hand firmly but lovingly in his.  
  
"Bul... ma..."  
  
The moment was interrupted as all of the Senshi sensed a massive power coming from the sky miles away. The approaching ki was incredibly strong but yet gentle at the same time.  
  
"Kakarot!" yelled the first Vegeta.  
  
"Goku!" responded the Senshi.  
  
With all of the cheering around them, the two Vegeta's watched the sky as a beacon of burning light appeared from Goku's ship entering the atmosphere. In another few seconds his ship smashed into the ground right in front of the doppelganger, who did not budge from the resounding crash, wind and debris sweeping around but not fazing him.  
  
The hatch of the capsule swung open and a familiar disheveled spiky hairdo became visible followed by that goofy grin.  
  
"Uh, hey guys!" greeted Goku.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hey there Goku!" exclaimed Krillan.  
  
Goku leaped to the ground sporting strange alien clothing attire and his usual cheerful attitude.  
  
"Gosh, it's great to see everyone!" said Goku. "Piccolo and Vegeta I'm glad to see you're both OK! Oh hi son, you've even grown some since I've been gone. Oh hey Vegeta... WHAT THERE'S TWO OF YOU!?"  
  
"Well duh!" said the first Prince.  
  
The other Vegeta stared at Goku intently, who returned the look. Silence fell over the landscape as the stare-down continued. Vegeta straightened his leather vest, still having a hard time believing that Goku was actually right in front of him after so long.  
  
"You and I must talk Kakarot, now!" said Vegeta.  
  
Goku nodded, attempting to hide his confusion.  
  
The two landed a mile away from the group, still facing each other. Goku could not get over the ki and raw anger coming from this man who appeared to be Vegeta's double.  
  
"Before we continue, I must see if you're as strong as I remember you to be," growled Vegeta.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku braced himself as Vegeta began to power up... 


	3. And The Earth Trembled

A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone. Things have been pretty busy here lately and this chapter is a bit rushed. Enjoy.  
  
Set to 'Headstrong' by Trapt  
  
Ragged clouds raced across the aqua blue sky as a monumental confrontation was on the rise beneath them. The heavens themselves seemed to tremble as the mysterious second Vegeta summoned his incredible power.  
  
Goku braced himself and covered his eyes with one arm. This Vegeta was a Super Saiyan! After Goku had become one and defeated Frieza, he had realized that if the Vegeta he knew had known how to transform, he could have also done it on Namek, but it was not to be. Still, there was no need to worry about that since the other Vegeta seemed to be itching for a good fight.  
  
The leather-clad Vegeta roared as golden platinum light engulfed him. Goku was amazed by what he saw and sensed. He had once had guess as to how strong Vegeta would be as a Super Saiyan, but... this?  
  
The ground also began to tremble and crack underneath Goku, a hero of heroes, as his muscles bulged and his hair shot up, changing into the now- familiar shade of blazing gold. After a loud battle cry, his transformation was also complete.  
  
The other Z-Fighters were utterly stunned by what they felt. Little did they know that it was only the beginning.  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his muscled arms and dropped into a battle stance.  
  
"!LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT KAKAROT!"  
  
Goku smiled and assumed a defensive stance.  
  
"Same goes for you Vegeta."  
  
Tension swept across the landscape as the face-off continued. Bulma still held her hand over her cheek where the other Vegeta had touched her. She could not believe how gentle and loving he had been, a trait she doubted Vegeta was capable of. Turning to look at the Vegeta she knew, who was intently watching the unfolding events on the battlefield, Bulma smiled.  
  
*You just wait 'till I get through with you, buddy boy,* she thought.  
  
Bulma's thinking was cut abruptly short by the dual battle cries of the two Super Saiyans as they raced towards each other.  
  
"Be carefully Daddy!" shouted Gohan.  
  
Two fists surrounded by golden auras smashed into each other, shaking the entire world, braced in gridlock as bolts of energy swirled around and between them. Both fighters growled under the pressure and back flipped to regain their stances.  
  
The break did not last for long.  
  
Back and forth they went, darting across the air and landscape with unimaginable speed. Every few seconds the fighters would be visible to the naked eye, engaged in a vicious, blinding exchange of punches, kicks, and other various blows. The force of the battle was tearing the landscape to pieces, giving it the appearance of a storm-tossed ocean, frozen in time.  
  
Piccolo and the first Vegeta were the only ones who could keep track of the ferocious duel and even they were having trouble sensing everything that was happening. The others could only stand and watch with gapping mouths.  
  
Vegeta's breath was forcefully knocked out of his lungs as he doubled over Goku's striking knee and was then hammered into the ground, creating a massive crater. In another split second, Vegeta raced up out of the crater with a vengeful scream and drove his fist into Goku's stomach and followed up with a brutal roundhouse.  
  
The two Super Saiyans began standing toe to toe, exchanging vicious blows to the gut, each fighter's arm digging elbow-deep into the other's body and nearly bursting through the victim's back. One after another after another the blows came, shaking land, sea, and air, each warrior hacking up blood as the other connected.  
  
After several more minutes, Goku and Vegeta backed off, breathing hard but retaining their stances. Vegeta then started to tremble, his eyes reflecting a different kind of pain.  
  
"How... could you?" stammered Vegeta. "HOW COULD YOU LET IT TAKE YOU!?!?!?"  
  
The confused Goku had no time to respond as Vegeta's fist crashed across his face and sent him hurtling into the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Gohan. "Please!"  
  
Neither fighter heard his plea as they each began to power up energy blasts. Goku cupped his hands down by his right side as Vegeta extended his arms out in front of him, bracing the edges of his palms together to form a massive ki blast.  
  
The first Vegeta's arms dropped limply down to his side from his complete and utter shock.  
  
"He knows... another one of the techniques that I am developing!"  
  
The others did not even hear him in the wake of the tremendous exchange of ki that was about to take place as the Super Saiyans bellowed the names of their respective attacks.  
  
"KA... ME..."  
  
"FINAL..."  
  
"HA... ME..."  
  
"!!!!!FLASH!!!!!"  
  
"!!!!!HA!!!!!"  
  
The massive, blinding beams of ki smashed into each other with an incredible surge of energy, creating an intense showdown of unbelievable power. Everyone dived to the ground and covered-up as best they could. Piccolo wrapped his cape around Gohan, shielding him from some of the force of the raging battle.  
  
"Please stop it," sobbed Gohan. "Stop fighting."  
  
Each attack consumed the other, resulting in a massive explosion that engulfed everything in the nearby surroundings, a lightshow that could possibly be enjoyed by a neighboring planet.  
  
Within the blinding energy flames, two silhouettes surrounded by golden auras could be seen floating defiantly in the midst of the burning carnage. They simultaneously floated to the ground, dirt parting underneath each warrior as they touched down. Each man kept his burning stare focused on the other.  
  
"Did that jog your memory Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's face remained like stone until a smirk crossed over his emotionless face.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
Vegeta turned his back towards Goku, crossing his arms while the wind blew through his golden hair.  
  
"Tell the others to wait where they are and I will tell you and only you who I am and why I'm here."  
  
Goku powered down and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, but you're Vegeta... right?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Goku gazed at the doppelganger out of awe and curiosity. He was anxious to find out just what exactly was going on, even if it took the rest of the evening.  
  
"OK then, I'll go catch some fish and get some firewood for us and the others."  
  
"Yes, you do that and make it quick!" snapped Vegeta, his hair fading to back into black.  
  
Goku sighed and prepared to leave, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Oh, and Kakarot..."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?"  
  
"It was... good to see you again... all of you."  
  
Goku was taken aback by the comment, not quite sure of its true meaning. He would find out soon enough... 


	4. The Ghosts From Tomorrow Are Still Alive...

A/N: This new chapter was made fairly quickly, but still should be enjoyable.  
  
Set to "Winter Nights" by Iced Earth  
  
"There, that should be enough for awhile," said Goku as he placed the last of the firewood into a pile.  
  
Without a word, the doppelganger pointed his finger and lit the fire with a small ki blast, causing Goku to drop the two wooden sticks he had been rubbing against each other and sit down beside the newly burning fire, the dark night sky hanging above them.  
  
Up on a nearby hill, the other Senshi members had made their own campfire, quietly eating and talking amongst themselves while patiently waiting for Goku and the mysterious second Vegeta to finish their ongoing conversation. It was an unpleasant and eerie tension, but for the original Vegeta it was one of almost pure torture, his almost non-existent patience being pushed to their absolute limits.  
  
Goku ran a hand through his unruly hair while eating a large hunk of cooked fish with the other. Saying nothing, he looked curiously at Vegeta, not wanting to rush him but anxious nonetheless to hear what he had to say. After finishing his fish, Vegeta laid down, putting his arms behind his head and sighing.  
  
"I've come a long way Kakarot, but I suppose you already know that."  
  
Indeed Goku did know. For a brief moment, the gentle Saiyan's curiosity had caused him to briefly attempt a mental connection with Vegeta, but what he had sensed had made him quickly recoil. How could one man carry so much pain and regret around inside for so long?  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Goku. "I was just..."  
  
"Silence," shot Vegeta. "There is much you must know."  
  
Goku nodded, lying down on his side and propping his head on one of his hands, held up by an elbow.  
  
"Before you start, I forgot to thank you for beating Frieza!"  
  
Vegeta only grunted in reply.  
  
"Sorry I'm so talkitive, but it's just weird having two Vegetas, ya know?"  
  
The doppelganger gave a ghost of a smile.  
  
"I almost pity you."  
  
Goku laughed and scratched his head, giving a rather cheesy grin.  
  
"Aw it's not so bad!"  
  
"But what I'm about to tell you IS."  
  
Goku fell silent and looked back over at the powerful stranger. Vegeta's eyes could almost tell the story by themselves.  
  
"Kakarot, I AM Vegeta. The man over there on the hill and I are one in the same. We share the same soul, only I come from twenty years in the future."  
  
"WH, WHAAAT?" exclaimed Goku.  
  
Upon the hilltop, Piccolo appeared to be meditating, but yet his ears still twitched.  
  
"WOW, the future huh?" pondered Goku. "That explains why there's two of you."  
  
"QUIET," growled Vegeta.  
  
Goku gulped and continued to listen as Vegeta sat up to continue his story.  
  
"I'm here to warn you, all of you, of a coming darkness that will consume everything and everyone you hold dear," said Vegeta, his fists slowly clenching.  
  
Goku leapt to his feet.  
  
"Darkness!?"  
  
Vegeta caught him in a gaze that sent a shiver down Goku's spine.  
  
"Dr. Gero," spat Vegeta with loathing.  
  
A small gasp escaped Goku's mouth.  
  
"Dr. Gero?" asked Goku. "But, I defeated him and his Red Ribbon Army when I was a kid!"  
  
"You did, but you didn't fucking kill him did you!?" snarled Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked at the ground, slowly shaking his head 'no'.  
  
"Your past weakness is what will cause the downfall of this world."  
  
Not particularly noticing Goku's trembling expression, Vegeta continued.  
  
"Three years from this day, the jinzouningen, androids, created by that piece of shit Gero, will attack South City. They are monsters Kakarot, all three of them. I can still barely even conceive of the technology and evil it took to give those bastards life. Their power makes Frieza look like a mere piss ant."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku and sneared.  
  
"Gero created them for the sole purpose of eradicating your sorry carcass, but when they were awakened, they killed him and decided to do the same to every other person on the planet."  
  
"What... happened after they appeared?"  
  
"All of your friends went to stop them. I sensed the battle when it started but by the time I arrived, they were dead."  
  
Goku bit his lip.  
  
"No..."  
  
"The only one left was Gohan. He had time to hide while I fought those fucking tin cans by myself. Even I, the Prince of All Saiyans, could not stop them."  
  
"Thank you for saving him Vegeta... wait I'm confused."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's a new one."  
  
"No, really," said Goku. "You said you couldn't stop them but you're a Super Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta turned away sharply, his fists clenching so tightly that it caused his whole body to shudder. Goku blinked, attempting to process this new realization.  
  
"They're that strong?"  
  
Vegeta slowly nodded.  
  
"I barely survived that battle and it was then that I knew that Gohan's potential would be critical to defeating those bastards. That was the only reason I did not stay and die a warrior's death. I fired a blast that stunned them long enough in order for me to find Gohan and... escape."  
  
Vegeta spat the last word out with pure disgust.  
  
"For years we fought them, trying to get stronger and save the people they slaughtered in their mindless rampage at the same time. There was never any time to train properly and never any time to rebuild a spaceship to retrieve the Namekian Dragonballs. The last several years are nothing but a blur to me, almost nothing but blood and rage."  
  
As he was trying to absorb what Vegeta said, Goku suddenly realized something that had been left unsaid, or perhaps avoided.  
  
"Vegeta, you never said what happens to me."  
  
The older Saiyan's eyes took on a new shade of pain. He bowed his head as his breathing started to become slightly ragged.  
  
"You... you died before any of it started... you BASTARD!!!" roared Vegeta. "You let a fucking heart virus from space take you... away..."  
  
Goku suddenly felt numb, the full weight of what Vegeta had told him truly sinking into his psyche. He had died from a disease? What a waste!  
  
"I became a Super Saiyan from the rage I felt from your senseless death, but Gohan became numb. He never fully recovered, nor did anyone else for that matter. Your son's true potential was buried beneath his sorrow."  
  
"How are ChiChi and Gohan in your timeline now? Are they okay?  
  
The doppelganger scowled and looked away.  
  
"Your mate is healthy, but will always carry the burden of mourning."  
  
"Oh... but Vegeta I did mention Gohan too."  
  
Goku received a stare full of sorrow and regret, causing his heart to sink.  
  
"He died like I true Saiyan, bravely and in battle."  
  
"H, How?" whispered Goku, fighting back the tears.  
  
"I was injured and healing inside of a rejuvenation tank when those mechanized demons attacked West City. Gohan went alone against all of our wishes, against all odds... just like you would have Kakarot," said Vegeta.  
  
Hot tears soaked into the ground underneath Goku as he silently mourned the events of the foretold future, dirt squeezing between his clenched hands as he gripped at the Earth. Vegeta just stared at the ground, the memories almost overwhelming him.  
  
"Kakarot I swear his sacrifice won't be for nothing!" stated Vegeta, his eyes flashing with burning teal. "He was like a second father to..."  
  
The saddened hero looked up and wiped his eyes.  
  
"To who?"  
  
A small smile actually crept on to Vegeta's cold expression.  
  
"My offspring..."  
  
Goku too smiled.  
  
"You have kids?"  
  
"Heh, yeah."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly singed up, his dark eyes slowly beginning to glisten.  
  
"Bu, Bulma..."  
  
Goku's eyes became as big as dinner plates.  
  
"You and Bulma, wow!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
Vegeta still trembled, his apparent torment rolling off of him in waves.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
Blood began seeping from Vegeta's clenched fists, even through his gloves.  
  
"She disappeared during the latest attack of the jinzouningen."  
  
Vegeta hurriedly wiped his eyes under Goku's concerned gaze.  
  
"I can't lose her Kakarot," whispered Vegeta. "She showed me that there is strength beyond one's own, strength found in the love of another."  
  
Goku could not have been more proud of Vegeta. He knew then that the Prince had truly turned from his evil ways, even though it had not been under the best circumstances. A confident grin returning to his face, Goku stood and offered his hand to Vegeta, flickering lights from the fire reflecting off their faces.  
  
"None of their sacrifices will be in vain Vegeta!" cried Goku. "Things will be different this time. I'll be here, we'll all be here to do our part, Vegeta. We won't fail! You won't fail! Everything will be alright."  
  
Vegeta slowly reached out and took Goku's hand, who in turn pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I knew you'd say something like that Kakarot."  
  
The Prince then reached into his vest and took out a small purple vial.  
  
"Catch," stated Vegeta, tossing Goku the vial. "It's a gift from Bulma, something that will cure that fucking virus when you get sick."  
  
"Really? Thank you Vegeta," said Goku, placing the medicine into his pants pocket.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked into the night sky, the clean air filling his lungs.  
  
"I must go now..."  
  
He turned and began to walk away but looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"Train hard, like a true Saiyan should. You have three years."  
  
"Will your son and/or daughter come to help too?"  
  
A familiar smirk returned to Vegeta's face.  
  
"It'll be a surprise."  
  
Goku nodded and extended his hand. Vegeta smirked. He had indeed missed Goku's friendship, even though he would never admit it to anyone. The Prince approached Goku and swung from the hip, his hand slapping into and grasping his rival's in a gesture of unity, biceps bulging from the force of their respective grips.  
  
"Stay alive, and after this is over, we'll finish our fight that we began today."  
  
Goku grinned.  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Without another word, the second Vegeta's ki flared up around him and in the next instant he was gone, his gruff voice echoing inside Goku's mind.  
  
*Make sure that subborn bastard in the pink shirt takes care of Bulma* 


	5. A Dark Future With A Glimmer of Hope

Set to "Blood Red Skies" by Judas Priest  
  
Vegeta once again stood on the ruined landscape that he called home, a biting wind rushing through his hair and across his hardened face. Dark clouds rolled over the crimson sky, turning the burnt out hulks of once proud skyscrapers into haunting reminders of what civilization used to be like, especially the crippled form of Capsule Corp that stood wounded yet firm against the sun that was setting on a dead world.  
  
It had been almost like being in the middle of a lucid dream to see them again, living ghosts who did not even know they were dead yet. Maybe that viewpoint was the effect of time travel on the traveler... maybe he was the only one capable of thinking along those lines.  
  
The Saiyan Prince gnashed his teeth and spat on the charred ground. Being able to see Kakarot again and spar with him had been especially surreal, but Vegeta had done something he thought he would never do against anyone.  
  
He had held back.  
  
The hellish years of battling the androids had pushed Vegeta and the other surviving warriors past their limits, discovering all new potential in their abilities. Even though there was hardly ever any time to properly train and no intact space travel technology to retrieve the Namekian dragonballs, Vegeta had found a new level of power, something he could not yet tell Kakarot and the warriors of the past.  
  
Six years before going to the past... he had ascended.  
  
"Fucking androids!!!" growled Vegeta. "Even the next level isn't enough!"  
  
When Vegeta had revealed his new powers, the androids had shown their ability to adapt with a hidden ability to tweak and upgrade their own power, developing their own massive improvements to Dr. Gero's design. Hell, even that green insect-like freak who had claimed to be Gero's ultimate creation had quickly succumbed to the new abilities of the upgraded cyborgs. Vegeta's ascended Super Saiyan powers were enough to somewhat effectively battle the androids, but not defeat them.  
  
They never ran out of energy... never.  
  
Vegeta sighed and set off to fly home when he heard the crunch of footsteps on the ground behind him. He immediately stopped and began to turn to face his visitors.  
  
"Well, well, my favorite toy is back," said an icy female voice. "And to think of all the trouble you would have saved yourself and your petty friends if you'd just agreed to be my own little, ahem, servant."  
  
Vegeta snarled, the voice cutting through him like cold unforgiving steel.  
  
"You were right sis," said a male voice. "It has been boring around here without the little Prince. Fighting his kids and their weak friends just isn't fun anymore."  
  
The warrior glowered at the black-haired boy, who in turn just straightened out the orange scarf around his neck and sneered, wiping dirt and blood off of his black shirt that bore the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army. His sister, beautiful and deadly, casually tossed her blonde hair aside and crossed her arms across the front of her denim jacket. Perhaps the most infuriating of them all was their silent companion, decked out in a bright green armor-like uniform over black spandex and a red Mohawk. He towered over the rest, a silent killer who had always kept one goal in mind.  
  
"Son Goku," came his mechanical voice. "Bring him here now."  
  
"Fucking moron," said the boy. "Son Goku has been dead for years. Give it a rest already."  
  
"No, I still sense his ki."  
  
"Hmm, 'wonder who it is with a ki like Goku's? It couldn't be poor little Gohan," laughed the boy.  
  
"Oh now that was rude 17," remarked the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Vegeta could not bear to listen anymore. Clenching his muscles with a mighty scream, he powered straight up into Super Saiyan Two, as he called his new power level. His muscles increased greatly in size, although not nearly as large as the other intermediary power level he had discovered years earlier, and his hair spiked and blazed with golden platinum. His teal eyes could have melted steel by themselves as their gaze fell on the mechanical demons, his golden aura enshrouding them all.  
  
Something else was happening. Vegeta's power continued to skyrocket as his rage fueled his desire to fight and win. The ground began to tremble and crack under Vegeta's force. He seemed to have no control over his own ki as he bellowed under his own strength.  
  
Then for a moment, his hair started to grow just a little bit longer.  
  
"Wow we just might get a decent fight out of him today," smirked 17. "Hey 18, why don't you put the icing on the cake."  
  
The blonde snickered.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, have you still been wondering where your little blue-haired bimbo went?"  
  
The Prince froze in place, horrid dread coursing through him.  
  
"We kinda had to put her out of her misery mainly because she just wouldn't shut up. Pity though, she was a bit more fragile than humans usually are."  
  
Every emotion Vegeta had ever felt exploded from him, equaling his anguish and torment. A scream of pure hatred and sorrow tore through the ruined city, shattering the remains of the once great metropolis into only clouds of dust.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Somehow, even through the darkness, Vegeta saw a small beacon of light.  
  
Himself.  
  
In the same manner that the greatest hero of all time, Son Goku, had done on planet Namek so many years ago after the death of his best friend Krillin, Vegeta let it all go.  
  
"BASTARDS!!!! I WON'T... LET YOU GET AWAY... WITH THIS!!!!!!!"  
  
Power beyond Vegeta's wildest dreams erupted from him, from his very soul. His thundering shrieks of hatred and vengeance created fissures in the ground, some from which magma erupted, causing the androids to re-position themselves.  
  
Vegeta reared back, levitating into the air as the power continued to pour from him, his aura taking the form of a towering inferno of golden energy. He was not only using his rage, but everything he had ever felt in his life. All of his pain, anger, humiliation, loss, and even the joy brought to him by his family all came to the surface, fueling him as never before.  
  
Vegeta knew that if he were ever to stop this madness, it would have to be now, and he realized that this epiphany was pushing him towards something phenomenal. The Saiyan Prince embraced this as muscles bulged and his sharp spikey hair began to grow and cascade down his back.  
  
"BUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A blinding energy flash engulfed the city, causing each of the androids to power up in order to shield themselves from the heat and light. Squinting and covering their eyes, the androids still had no idea as to what had just occurred.  
  
"Impressive light show Vegeta, but you'll have to do better than... than... what the fuck!?" exclaimed 17.  
  
As the dust and energy flames cleared Vegeta stood reborn from the flames of love and hatred. His now enormous mane of golden hair hung down past his waistline, swaying in the strong winds created by the pure energy erupting from his transformed body. Vegeta's twisted hate-filled face, now lacking eyebrows, sported a familiar determination, his tears of anguish evaporating in the heat of his new powers.  
  
Only the large silent android realized what had truly happened.  
  
"I recommend extreme caution," he said in his monotone voice. "His power has increased to undetectable levels."  
  
"Bullshit 16," grinned 17. "He just has a peculiar new hairdo and bigger muscles. I don't know about the eyebrows though..."  
  
17 was cut short as Vegeta's energy-covered fist caved his chest in, sending him careening into a burned-out skyscraper. Even the cyborgs could not detect the Prince's movements.  
  
"17!!!!!" cried 18.  
  
Before she could react any further, Vegeta appeared right in front of her.  
  
"I'm no one's servant, bitch."  
  
He took a moment to savor her mounting shock and fear, but in that time came a new surprise. A flash of energy later and 18 was pulling herself out of a newly formed crater in the ground, but Vegeta had not even raised a finger.  
  
"Sorry we're late daddy," said a giggling voice from beside Vegeta.  
  
A beautiful young woman with aqua hair touched down beside her father, her face now full of pure shock as she took a closer look at her father, her senses numb from his new powers. She adjusted her knee-high saiyan boots and her blue and white spandex battle armor, flipping her hair over her shoulder so she could better take her stance.  
  
"Daddy... you ascended... again, wow, uh, cool hair!"  
  
Vegeta turned his head to face his awestruck daughter.  
  
"Yes princess, now where are the others?"  
  
Vegeta's question was answered as both Android 17 and 16, who was assisting his partner, both yelled in shock as they were both on the receiving ends of brutal hits that drove them both into one of the fissures created by Vegeta's ascension.  
  
The first of the assailants touched down beside Vegeta and his daughter. He smirked as he sheathed an immaculately-kept sword, running a hand through his lavender hair and adjusting his purple Capsule Corp jacket.  
  
"Hey dad, 'hope you don't mind if we cut in," said the young man, trying to stay cool and cocky in the presence of his newly ascended father.  
  
Vegeta also smirked, his leering face beaming with pride.  
  
"Glad you and Bra could make it Trunks, because we have some business to settle this day."  
  
Trunk's smirk widened not only from his father's comment but also at the arrival of his partner in crime.  
  
Another teenager touched down beside the group, the wind cutting through his disheveled black hair. He reached down and tightened the blue belt that supported his orange fighting gi, never taking piercing dark eyes off of the androids, who were in the process of regrouping.  
  
"I hope this isn't a private party, but too bad if it is," said the youth.  
  
Vegeta stifled a chuckle. Perhaps they had picked up a bit too much of his attitude.  
  
The androids now were at a face-off with their attackers, faces cold as stone. 17 still clutched at the severe wound Vegeta had inflicted on him. Deadly silence swept across the terrain, both sides knowing that on this day, all of their fates would be decided.  
  
Trunks could sense that something was greatly troubling his father and he was sure he knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Dad don't worry, we found Mom earlier, a little while before you powered up. She's safe."  
  
A small grin crept across Vegeta's hardened features.  
  
"Then let's end this."  
  
Trunks nodded as both he and his sister took their battle stances. The raven-haired boy also assumed a stance as all three youths screamed, simultaneously becoming Super Saiyans. The androids in turn fully activated their upgraded powers. 16 turned his gaze on the boy in the orange gi and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Son Goku, you will now die. Those are Dr. Gero's orders."  
  
The youth powered up even further and gave a confident smile.  
  
"I'm not Son Goku, but I'm definitely close enough."  
  
Trunks and Bra walked up and stood beside their friend.  
  
"We need to let my dad handle this, but that doesn't mean we can't be careful and have fun too."  
  
The other youth nodded.  
  
"Bra, let's do this," said Trunks. "You too, Goten."  
  
With that, the three teenagers began their assault.  
  
"THIS IS FOR GOHAN!!!" screamed the young Super Saiyans in unison as they charged the cybernetic demons.  
  
The Saiyan Prince's arrogant smirk suddenly returned.  
  
"LET'S SEE HOW YOU FUCKERS DEAL WITH A SUPER SAIYAN THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta bellowed as he unleashed his energy and charged towards his fate, the same fate he shared with everyone else who dwelled on Planet Earth.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the same time, somewhere up in heaven, a familiar group of warriors smiled. 


	6. Author Update

Hey there,  
  
I just wanted to let everyone in on some of my progress, which will hopefully explain why it's taking me so long to update.  
  
"Another Fate" has actually surprised me a lot due to the responses it has received. Hell, it is basically a story that I came up with off the top of my head. I was very pleased with the turnout and appreciate the positive feedback. Right now I am working on the final chapter, trying to choose one of two ideas for the ending. It'll be done sooner than you think.  
  
In the meantime, check out my continuing epic, my main focus, simply entitled "S", over at Fictionpress (my user name is the same). I'll let the story speak for itself.  
  
Anyway, I might as well take this opportunity to plug(Yeah, I know it's a cheap plug at that) some of my shorter upcoming fics:  
  
House of 1003 Corpses: Based off of Rob Zombie's movie is this horror/comedy where Freddy Krueger, Jason Vorhees, and Michael Myers unexpectedly find themselves to be the guests of honor for Dr. Satan and his maniacal hoodlums.  
  
Fitness Craze: Goku and Vegeta visit a variety of gyms and health clubs to see just exactly how humans normally keep in shape when Vegeta decides they're just not tough enough and are in need of HIS version of physical fitness. Could be some funny shit here.  
  
Blow Shit Up!: My comedic parody of the action film genre that has entertained me since childhood. A Fictionpress Story.  
  
Godzilla- A Legend Reborn: A Godzilla saga with a fresh modern approach that just might leave you in awe. I actually wrote this a few years ago and am just now revising it for posting on our beloved website.  
  
No One's Ever Really Ready, For Freddy: A curious and fearless teen ventures to the darkest corners of Elm Street to learn the truth behind all of the stories, from Freddy Krueger himself.  
  
That's it for now. Have faith for I will actually update, and soon.  
  
Peace,  
BURNING BLUE STEEL 


	7. We Would Never Fail

Set to "Hero's Return" by Hammerfall  
  
It had been a battle so sought after due to years of pain and humiliation. Vegeta had wanted, no needed it for so long he could not even remember anymore, but now it was about to end once and forever.  
  
The brutal and utter revenge of a Saiyan Prince came swiftly and savagely in the form of the largest, most violent explosion in the history of the planet Earth. As beautiful as it was deadly, the all-consuming energy blast swept across the devastated landscape, putting a stop to a nightmare that had plagued the planet for over twenty years. It was finally alright to wake up.  
  
When the blinding light and thunderous roar subsided, Trunks slowly but steadily pushed away the tons of rubble that had fallen on him and took a breath of dusty air, wiping the sweat out of his eyes in an attempt to see what had actually happened. He sighed with great relief as a worn Goten and Bra came into view.  
  
"Oh thank Kami you guys are alright!" cried the tired Saiyan. "Where's dad!?"  
  
Trunks' question was answered when he finally noticed what his sister and Goten were both staring at in silent awe.  
  
A towering inferno of golden ki swept the rest of the enormous cloud of debris away into the evening sky, thoroughly surrounding the proud warrior from which it originated. Vegeta floated above the massive crater his attack had created in full Super Saiyan 3 glory, his power still generating incredible shockwaves across the whole world. The prince slowly turned and looked to his children and nephew, his face telling the entire story instantly.  
  
"He... HE DID IT!!!" exclaimed Bra.  
  
The three young demi-saiyans' deafening cries of victory and joy thundered across the entire country as they rushed towards Vegeta, each of them embracing him tightly. Bra began to sob, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as her hair faded back to aqua blue.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore," whispered Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta then focused his ki around his loved ones, who gasped as their wounds and fatigue from the short but decisive battle faded away. Bra snuffled and wiped her face, grinning at her father.  
  
"Daddy you look funny without eyebrows," she giggled.  
  
For the first time since anyone could remember, a small smile crept across Vegeta's hardened features.  
  
"Let's go find your mother."  
  
The other three nodded. Vegeta was the first to take off with Bra close behind. The prince then turned to face his children and nephew, who reminded him so much an old rival and friend of his. The three teens looked at him in wonderment as he uttered something they would never forget.  
  
"You all have made me proud," said Vegeta. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
As Vegeta and blasted away, Goten, Bra, and Trunks looked at each other wide-eyed before high-fiving, cheering and celebrating.  
  
********  
  
Vegeta touched down in front of the battered Capsule Corp. building, hair blowing slightly in the wind, still inwardly basking in the glow of their victory. The bastards were gone... gone forever.  
  
"BULMA?? BULMA!!??"  
  
Goten and Bra then landed beside him.  
  
"Don't worry uncle," grinned Goten. "Trunks went to get her."  
  
Before he could reply, all three of them spotted Trunks approaching from the west. In his arms rested his mother, shaken, exhausted, but alive. As he landed Bulma leapt from his arms when she spotted her husband and sprinted towards him, although she was fairly surprised by his enormous golden mane of hair and lack of eyebrows.  
  
The proud prince met his wife in mid-sprint as they embraced and kissed as if it was the end of the world, but no one would have to worry about anything like that anymore.  
  
"I'm never letting you go woman," said Vegeta.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say something like that," whispered Bulma.  
  
Trunks and Bra turned away, both of their faces turning scarlet. Goten laughed big and loud, in turn causing Trunks to chase him around the front lawn.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 back down to his normal state.  
  
"That form will take much training to master," panted Vegeta.  
  
Bulma wiped her eyes and began to brush the sweat from her husband's brow.  
  
"But it sure did the job didn't it," she said, beaming.  
  
Vegeta smirked, holding his wife closer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The mood became very solemn as Goten sat down in the grass and ran a hand through his tangled hair.  
  
"I... wish Gohan was here to see this..." said Goten.  
  
Everyone was in silent agreement, which was until they heard Trunks gasp in amazement.  
  
"I think he does..." beamed Trunks, pointing towards the horizon.  
  
What the group saw then was too good to be true and to real to be an illusion or a figment of the imagination. Adorning the radiance of the setting sun were the ghostly figures of warriors from the past, all proud, all smiling. Vegeta wore perhaps his widest smirk ever. Some could even call it a smile.  
  
The others stood speechless, realizing for the first time as to what was happening.  
  
"Hey there Vegeta, I'm so proud of you guys!" echoed Goku's voice, close but yet so distant. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, his smirk growing even brighter.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt Kakarot?"  
  
Goku donned his trademark goofy grin and laughed.  
  
"Not with you Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta's expression then softened.  
  
"Besides, your inspiration lived on and never faltered, not once old rival... old friend."  
  
Goku immediately stopped laughing, his expression that of surprise and joy.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Goten then stepped forward, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Fa... father?"  
  
Goku saw his youngest son and smiled softly.  
  
"Goten, I've always watched over you as you grew into the man you are now and... I couldn't be more proud my son," said the ethereal hero. "I love you so much."  
  
Goten's face glowed.  
  
"Same here bro," said Gohan stepping up beside their father. "I miss you guys so much."  
  
"So do we Gohan," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," sobbed Bra.  
  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Tien. "The androids are at the check-in station so we should probably go and make sure they get to hell without any problem!"  
  
The others nodded before turning to wave at their friends in the living world.  
  
"We'll always be with you," smiled Gohan.  
  
"Always," said Goku.  
  
The teens all wiped away their tears as the heroes started to grow fainter from sight.  
  
"Kakarot!" smirked Vegeta. "Someday we will meet again, and we will have our fight."  
  
Goku grinned and gave the thumbs-up as he and the rest faded into the horizon.  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, content that everything was going to be alright. The remaining Z-Fighters could now look to a brighter future with their loved ones. The prince, full of pride, stepped to the front of the group, gazing into the vast horizon.  
  
"Bulma, prepare a time machine large enough for all four of us."  
  
The blue-haired beauty's eyes widened.  
  
"But Vegeta, why?"  
  
The Super Saiyan turned to face everyone's questioning eyes, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"When I was in the past, Kakarot said that we would never fail," he stated. "He was there for me and I'm gonna be there for him in the battles of the past."  
  
Bulma smiled, nodding slowly and running up to hug her husband.  
  
"We're with you daddy!" said Bra.  
  
"Hell yeah," smirked Trunks.  
  
Goten breathed softly and smiled.  
  
"Always."  
  
"You know what this means right?" said Bulma, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and tickling his chin, which got her an ever-so-curious look.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"YOU, mister prince, are a good guy now! In fact you have been for a long time," grinned Bulma.  
  
Vegeta snorted, quickly looked to the side and crossed his arms as everyone else burst out laughing.  
  
"The Prince of All Saiyans a good guy... NONSENSE!"  
  
He was trying very hard not to smile.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: To all those who read I really do appreciate the positive feedback. Be sure and keep an eye out for my future fics, especially over at my FictionPress account. They'll come steadily as I'm now also working with a new heavy metal band that I'm a part of, now only known as Purifier. Be on the lookout.  
  
Peace, BBS 


End file.
